1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: 3,890,188 to Sams; 4,104,106 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,125,421 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,142,932 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,148,679 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,227,457 to Hamisch, Jr.; 4,257,326 to Sato; 4,261,783 to Finke; 4,280,863 to Hamisch, Jr. et al; 4,350,554 to Pabodie; 4,352,710 to Makley; 4,440,592 to Sato; 4,668,326 to Mistyurik; and 5,486,259 to Goodwin et al.